At the Beginning with you
by Rei-Kou
Summary: Rya Suzumi is a normal school girl, until detention. She was assigned with one of the Sensei's at that school. But this Sensei is no ordinary man. he is a.......


Chapter 1  
  
Rya wakes up from her sleep. She looks at the clock. " Oh shit!!!!!! It's time for school!" She gets dressed in her school uniform. " Mother! Why the hell didn't you wake me up?!" " Watch your language sweetie." " Sorry but I had no choice of saying that!" " Aren't you going to have breakfast?" " Don't have time!!!" Rya runs out and slams the door. She thinks in her head. " Damn! I didn't even get any money to buy lunch!" " I am such a baka!" The school bell rings and the gate starts to close. " Shit!" She runs to the gate and goes in it. " Rya Suzumi! Why are you late? You get one detention!" " Nani??! Why!??" " Why do you think Ms. Suzumi?" " Because I was late?" " Hai! That's why you get a detention!" " I'll assign you to Sensei Ryu. And that's final!" " But.but.but!" " No buts Ms. Suzumi." " But Sensei Akio! He's really weird! He acts very." " Ms. Suzumi be quite or I'll give you two detentions!" She twitches. The bell rings for the last period. " Rya Suzumi go to Classroom 395 in the east part of school. Sensei Ryu is waiting for you!" " Damn! Can't they understand my mother didn't wake me up in time!"  
  
" Are you Rya Suzumi?" " Hai. I am Rya.heh." " I am Sensei Ryu." " I know I know." " Ms. Suzumi please do not be so rude. I do not appreciate it." " Gomen Sensei." She bows. She sits down at the table she was assigned to. Ryu comes to her. She gasps. " What are you doing! Let me go!" " You will become one of us Rya Suzumi. Look into my icy red eyes. What do you see?" Her eyes become icy green. " I see you as a creature of the night." " Very good. Very good." He comes close to her neck. She wakes up from the trance. " Nani! Stay away from me baka!" She tries to push him away, but she couldn't he was too strong. He bites down on her neck. She screams in pain. Blood drips from her neck. He licks the blood off of her neck and his lips. " Oh yes. Very good blood." Rya falls to the ground. She wakes up three minutes from when Ryu bit her. " Hello Master Ryu." Rya's eyes become pitch icy green. " Master Ryu. Where are we going?" Ryu pulls Rya along with him. " To the Court of Vampires. Where you can be treated with your powers. What powers would you like?" " I would like.ice and healing." " Very well." They arrive at the Court of Vampires. " Hey Ryu! What's up man?" " Who's this?" " You're new one right?" " Yes she is my new one." The boy Vampire looks at her weird. She looks at him being very independent. " So Ryu how did you meet this new one?" " By school of course.her name is Rya Suzumi. She is 16." They all walk to the power booth. " Hello Ryu Dark. Nice to see you again. Is this your new one?" " Hello Aria. How are you?" " I am doing good, thank you." " What powers do you want my darling?" " She would like ice and healing." " Hmm. lets see here. Now. Now." " Ah-ha! Found them!" " Now my dear child. Let me have your right hand." Rya puts her hand in the lady's palm. The lady's hand appears green. Rya doesn't even flinch. The powers go into Rya. Rya's clothes come off of her and have a tight fitting purple and black suit on. She looks everywhere on her body. " Do you like it new one?" She begins to sound cute. " Mm-hmm! I love it!" " Good new one. Enjoy your toy." " C'mon Rya.lets go to our rooms." " Hai! Coming! Arigato-gasimas!" " Ja ne new one." She runs off to Ryu. " Ryu.what does a new one stand for?" " A New One is.when that maker of the person that bites that victim.that is called a New One." " Oh.so you're my Master.that you call me a New One?" Ryu comes close to Rya. " Yes it is. And I am proud of you making you a New One." Ryu kisses Rya on the lips. She starts to struggle. But Ryu is too strong. " Rya.Rya.Rya.you need blood now. They go into their caverns. Ryu hands a pack of medical blood to Rya. She gasps. " I.I.. Have to drink this?" " Yes you do.if you don't want to die of course." She grabs it and tares it open. She drinks it to the last drop. " Don't you feel better?" " Uh.yes.I do. I feel a lot better now that I drank that!" " Good. Very good." " Now lets go to sleep. It's daybreak. Can't be in the sun remember?" " Oh Yes. I remember in the legend of Dracula." " Good. Now get into your coffin." " Hai!" They both go into their coffins and goes to sleep. 


End file.
